


i'd rather make mistakes than nothing at all

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: this is what happens behind closed doors
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 2





	i'd rather make mistakes than nothing at all

ngayong umaga, susubok si chan na muli.

“can't you stay?” marahan ang boses ni chan nang magtanong, taliwas sa matiim na titig na ipinupukol sa lalaki.

nilingon siya ni seungcheol saglit at pinagtaasan ng kilay, bago tuluyang isinara ang huling dalawang butones ng polo shirt na suot.

“you know i never did. and again, i won't now. why do you always have to ask that?” halata ang pagkairita sa boses ng nakatatanda.

“i don't know. just trying if maybe this time, you will.” seungcheol's back tensed upon hearing the younger's voice. natigilan man, hindi niya ito sinagot at patuloy lang na inayos ang mga gamit na dala.

“pupunta ka ulit sa kaniya? pagkatapos mo akong pagsawaan, tatakbo ka na naman sa kaniya pabalik?” hindi alam ni chan kung saan nanggaling ang tapang niya para kuwestyunin si seungcheol nang ganon. he's always been afraid of the guy for he can be the devil if he wants to.

“you fucking stop there, kid.” seungcheol gritted his teeth and slowly turned to the boy sitting in the middle of the bed. “wag mo akong simulan.”

normally, chan would've shut up already kapag obvious na ang galit sa boses at mukha ng lalaki. but today, he just can't stop talking.

maybe it was the high from sex. maybe because of hunger? or maybe because for so long, he endured being always the last option. and this time, he's just _really_ , really hurt.

“minghao will never see you, cheol. you notice the way he look at the love of his life? he'll die if you tear them apart. at sa huli, ikaw pa rin yung kawawa. kasi you will never replace hansol. hinding-hindi ka niya pipiliin—”

“i'll fucking rip you into pieces if you don't shut up now, chan.” the younger didn't know how it happened, but seungcheol's suddenly kneeling in front of him at the top of his bed. the older was gripping on the other's neck hardly, as if ready to crash it any minute by now.

“ako lang ang tatanggap sayo, cheol.”

“shut up.”

“you're never gonna be enough for him.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

“he'll never love you—”

and as the last words escaped chan's mouth, seungcheol crashed his lips on his. it was never the sweet type though, nor the passionate one. palagi lang mapagparusa.

...bukas, susubok si chan na muli.

**Author's Note:**

> send chancheol fics 🥺


End file.
